


Tote Gedanken

by N4773R_73N38R34



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: I think about it to be translated in english as a second chapter, M/M, Mindset, Relationship mentioned, dead
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N4773R_73N38R34/pseuds/N4773R_73N38R34
Summary: Kann die Liebe den Tod wirklich besiegen?





	Tote Gedanken

Alles hat ein Ende, oder?  
Meine Karriere als Bassist, als Bandmember einer Band, meine Liebe, meine Sucht, mein Leben.

Alles was ich möchte, ist zu vergessen, taub zu sein. Doch im Jenseits ist man mit den exakten Problemen konfrontiert, die man im echten Leben auch hat. Meine Erinnerungen sind noch da, doch meinen sie immer wieder bald sei alles weg.  
Und tatsächlich hab ich einiges vergessen, doch meine Band, meine Kollegen, werde ich nie vergessen. Wenn ich an sie denke, will ich es doch nicht mehr.  
Vor allem bei unserem Sänger.  
Der kleinere Körper von 170cm, der stärker ist als er eigentlich wirkt. Die roten Haaren, die noch jede damalige Färbung überstand. Diese eisigkalten, blauen Augen, die einen einfrieren könnten.  
Diesen Menschen kann und werde ich nicht nach meinem Ableben vergessen. Seine freche Art mir auf der Achterbahn Angst zu machen oder sonstige Streiche zu spielen, die ich liebte. Ich hab ihn dafür gehasst, doch meine Liebe ist stärker, ich liebe ihn immer noch. Ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben, ich werde auf ihn warten, ich werde mich täglich an unsere gemeinsamen Momente erinnern.  
Wenn er da ist, will ich weitere gemeinsame Momente mit ihm aufbauen, dann können wir uns gemeinsam vergessen. Vielleicht bekommen wir die Möglichkeit uns erneut ineinander zu verlieben und können nochmal neuanfangen.  
Ohne Diskriminierung, ohne Angst, ohne irgendwelche Beziehungen als Fassade, ohne verstecken. Nur wir, niemand anderes. Ich will ihn wieder in meinen Armen, ihm Sicherheit bieten. Ich wünschte, möchte, dass er mit seiner wiedererkennbaren Stimme für mich singt, während ich ihn auf der Gitarre begleite. Meinen Liebsten, mein Herz, mein...

Wie hieß er?


End file.
